Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphics processing unit, and, in particular, to a graphics processing unit and an associated graphics processing method capable of using a specific draw command to reduce power consumption of an execution unit in the graphics processing unit.
Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, mobile devices have become more and more popular, and smartphones play an important role in our daily lives. However, the charging capability of the battery in a smartphone is a very important topic, and thus designers have to develop various methods to reduce power consumption of the smartphone.
In the smartphone, the graphics processing unit (GPU) is a very important computation component. Generally, the power consumption of the GPU is very high, and thus the power consumption of the GPU should be reduced as much as possible to increase the battery service time of the smartphone.